


Ghosts (sorry, Now Defunct)

by cosmic22



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, Panic Attacks, boyf riends — Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic22/pseuds/cosmic22
Summary: The Squips gone, but he'll always leave a ghost impression on Jeremy.(Maybe someday I’ll come back to this idea but as of now it is officially defunct do to me losing interest in this particular work)





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a few months since the whole fiasco at Jeremy Heere’s school. Since it there hadn't been a known Squip case or a resurgence of anyone's Squips, and everything seemed the way it was before, aside from the fact that Jeremy had more friends than ever. Everything seemed all fine and dandy with everyone. Everyone was happy and safe and everything was practically perfect. At least that's what everyone thought until Michael Rich and Jake led a trembling, muttering, crying Jeremy out of the mall bathroom. 

“Everything about me is just terrible. I'm the worst. Everything about me makes me want to die” he sobbed as his friends all faced him on a bench. “Jeremy you're my favourite person, you know that? You're my player one and you're my best friend, and you are an amazing person” Michael said, sitting next to him as he leaned into Michaels sweater. It smelled like a mixture of shampoo, deodorant and weed. A friendly smell he knew well from many long nights of gaming in his best friends basement. 

Nobody was quite sure what caused the severe panic attack in the washroom, and people didn't want to ask and make things worse. At least the people who were afraid of cracking eggshells. “So can you tell us what happened in there?” Rich asked Jeremy. He took a deep breath, taking a few moments to compose himself. “I-I was washing my hands, A-And I looked up into the m-mirror and I saw him. H-he told me how terrible and horrible I am, and how you guys don't really like m-me and-” his voice trembled and he choked on a sob, and attempted to compose himself again. “Jeremy we all love you. I know we've said it a bunch already but your a great person, ok? Don't listen to what the Squip says, ok?” Christine said, facing Jeremy. His eyes were puffy and red from crying, and he seemed to be mildly hyperventilating.

“Do you want to stay for a little while longer or do you want to go?” Michael asked him as he continued leaning in on him. “I-I think it would be better to stay for a little while longer” jeremy said to him closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “Do you mind if I ask one more question?” He said practically wanting to shout it. “It couldn't hurt.” Jeremy said, almost calm as he weighed his options. Tears still streamed down his face but the hyperventilating stopped. “How real was the squip talking to you? Was it like before or was it different?” Michael asked. There was a pause as people considered the question they did think about before. Would this be another emergency situation on their hands?

“I could see him, but it was only in the mirror. And it seemed like he was just repeating the s-same thing over and over like a b-broken record. Before he seemed to be sentient but this s-seems more like a ghost” Jeremy explained. Anyone holding their breath let it out because this wasn't too serious. It was still serious, after all their friend was hurting and they couldn't do much about it. But it wasn't threat of world domination serious.

They made their ways back home, Michael driving to Jeremy's house after dropping everyone else off, aside from Christine. It turned out she lived in the same neighbourhood, and she wanted to make sure Jeremy would be ok. “Hi, Mr.Heere.” Michael and Christine said in a chorus, as they rushed upstairs with jeremy. “Sorry we can’t talk, we’re working on something right now!” Christine added, standing from the top landing.


	2. Authors Note *IMPORTANT*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important authors note

I'm really sorry guys but I've just run out of inspiration for this particular fic. I'll be writing different fics in the future, and may revisit this one one day, but for the time being, AU revoir


End file.
